


Hungry

by umiyuki



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiyuki/pseuds/umiyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There is a hole inside of you, small but deep and screaming, forever screaming, to be filled.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

There is a hole inside of you, small but deep and screaming, forever screaming, to be filled. Not a thought passes through your mind that doesn’t relate to filling it with something, with anything, with _everything_. Even when you had all nine of your cores it was still there, snarling and hungry and so very empty. _Fill me_ , it cries, _fill me or you will never be whole_. You don’t know what it is the hole is hungry for, but you’re willing to devour the entire world if it would mean filling it in even a little.

With eight cores you’re holding together well enough, though the ache of that missing Tiger core is deep enough that you’re ready to claw Ankh and his human pets to pieces to get it back. And the experiment with Gamel and Mezool had been successful – too bad for them – so now you have their medals ready to use as well, or at least the ones that Ankh and Uva hadn’t snatched away from you. You open the slot in your forehead and flick one of Mezool’s cores inside, and _oh_ , you nearly wail at how good it feels. It’s not the same as one of yours, but the void inside you accepts it readily, and your body pulses with new energy. You reach down to pick up two more of the blue medals, and press them into yourself with trembling fingers. Two at once is almost too much – you can feel your insides straining to take in the new cores so quickly. But the hole feels a little less empty now, and your body feels so good like this, with so much new power inside you. You need more.

You pick up the rest of the medals and slide them in one at a time, savoring every throb that echoes through your body as you evolve, feeling that hole fill in one tiny fragment at a time. When all the cores are inside you, the hole is still gaping and hungry but there is just that slightest bit of fullness where there wasn’t before, and god, you need more, you need all of them. Not just your missing one or the rest of Mezool’s and Gamel’s but Ankh’s and Uva’s too. You start to salivate at the thought of pulling Uva’s out of him one at a time and pressing them into yourself with him still watching. You want to see the look on his face as he watches you steal his essence away from him piece by piece, more and more cell medals dropping out of him with each core you take. The last one you’d take slowest of all. You’d clench your fist inside him and watch him beg you not to do it, watch him squirm as you twist the last remaining piece of him between your fingers. And when you’d had enough, you’d pluck it out of him and watch him dissolve into a pile of lifeless cell medals, and then you’d eat those, too.

Maybe then, maybe then the hole would quiet its screaming enough for you to rest.


End file.
